The Widow
by wecouldbe
Summary: "What would your husband think if he knew what you were doing?" (Kyoya/OC, one of three one-shots)


**Author's note:** I've never written an OHSHC fic before, and I'm shit at honorifics, so you'll have to bear with me. I'm just a simple American girl with some dirty thoughts. Please be nice. The next installment will probably be up sometime this week. (PS - in case you don't care about all of this backstory, which I don't blame you for, the smut starts after the next page break.) I love you.

—

At the long awaited wedding of Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori sat as far away from the dance floor as he could, nursing a glass of scotch. _A western wedding_, he thought, lifting the glass to his lips,_ they can't be serious_.

"I think it's sweet," a woman's voice said.

Kyoya nearly choked. He had known, of course, that she was sitting there, but he had no clue he'd said that out loud.

_She must be one of Haruhi's commoner friends_, he thought, since he knew everyone Tamaki knew and her voice wasn't familiar. He had studied the guest list extensively in the days before the wedding, and before he even turned to look at her he was weeding through all of the invited women so he'd know how to respond. He was certain, though, that he'd already spoken to everyone worth speaking to.

He took her appearance in quickly and smirked to himself: it seems he stood corrected. He knew exactly who she was.

"You're Ootori-san, right? The best man?" she questioned. "I'm a friend of Haruhi's." In keeping up with western traditions, she offered her hand to him. He instantly noticed the ring on her left hand: a large emerald, twice as big as his thumb nail, encircled by small diamonds. Aside from her red lipstick, it was the only color she wore.

Turning on the charm he had perfected over the years, he smiled at her. He hadn't expected things to go this way, but he could think of worse ways to end a wedding. He kissed her hand instead of shaking it, keeping his eyes locked on hers the whole time. "Please, call me Kyoya."

"I believe our fathers have had dealings in the past," she said. Her father was in biotechnology, but she didn't often do business with him anymore. "I'm Noa Oshiro."

"Of course, of Oshiro Enterprises. I don't think I ever gave you my condolences about your husband's passing," he said smoothly. "I know I'm a few years too late, but my deepest sympathies to you and your family."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Thank you."

Kyoya remembered hearing about her marriage from his father when it had happened five years prior. The patriarch of the Oshiro family had died suddenly and his only son had always been very sickly, so a marriage had been arranged. The children were barely 19 — Oshiro didn't have long to live and both families hoped to produce a new heir before he died. He wound up passing away at 21, childless, and the entire Oshiro empire was inherited by his young widow: Noa.

Yoshio Ootori went on about this for months: he had hoped that his youngest son would follow their lead and marry as well, but Kyoya wanted to complete his education before he even thought about finding a wife. When Oshiro had died, however, Kyoya remembered being envious of Noa's newfound power: she was a year younger than him and already the head of her own company — one that didn't even really belong to her.

"So, Kyoya. What do you have against western weddings?"

He adjusted his glasses with two long fingers. "Absolutely nothing," he said. He noted her features: she was Japanese, of course, but there was something distinctly Mediterranean about her. If he recalled correctly, her mother was Greek — and part of a very powerful political family. He'd never learned, though, if she'd been a western bride, so he didn't know how to answer. "I just hadn't considered Haruhi agreeing to something this lavish."

"She does have simpler tastes," Noa said, glancing towards the dancefloor. Haruhi wore a long white gown and Tamaki wore a matching white tuxedo. The rest of the wedding party wore all white as well, although in designs much less extravagant; all of the guests had been instructed to wear black. "I like western weddings," she said after a moment, "They're nice to look at."

The ceremony had taken place in a chapel, per Tamaki's request, and the reception was in an ornate ballroom at one of the Suoh's hotels. It had been decorated in more black and white decorations than Kyoya thought possible, with small crystals glittering softly overhead and shining like stars. The beauty of the room was ignored by most though, as nearly every guest was gyrating to the loud music, save for the few drinking or eating far from Noa and Kyoya. The Hitachiin twins seemed to be especially enjoying themselves, for they had shed their dinner jackets and were fighting with Tamaki over who got to dance with Haruhi.

"Yes, they certainly are." He hated to admit that he enjoyed the fad of western weddings, especially because he knew he'd probably never have one, but he'd caught himself having fun a time or two during the planning process. He was glad it was over, though — Tamaki was a bit of a bridezilla. Kyoya returned to the task at hand: "How do you know Haruhi?"

He was genuinely curious: it wasn't as if Haruhi had an abundance of wealthy friends outside of the former host club — that was mostly Tamaki's department — and surely he would have met Noa before if she and Haruhi were close.

"She gives me legal advice," she replied nonchalantly, peeling her eyes from the dancefloor. "One day we got to talking about her engagement, and the next thing I know I'm invited. I wasn't planning on coming, until I actually read the invitation and I saw who she was marrying."

Kyoya's eyebrows raised — he hadn't expected her to be that forward. Although he couldn't judge: he often did the same thing himself.

Noa sighed. "I suppose now she sees me as a personal acquaintance, not that I mind. She's a nice woman, and very interesting."

"That she is," he murmured, his eyes lingering on Haruhi before turning to Noa. While Haruhi was certainly beautiful, she wasn't beautiful in the same condescending way that Noa was. Noa knew she was as attractive as she was powerful, he could tell in the way she held herself, and she used it to her advantage. Kyoya had a funny feeling that all of the rumors about her might actually be true. And although the game was dangerous, he loved playing just as much as she did. Adjusting his glasses once more, he asked, "Would you care to dance?"

A light smile spread across her face. "Of course. You'll have to be patient with me, though. It's been a while."

Noa Oshiro was known as "the black widow" in the world of business. She was a seductress, using her body to get whatever she wanted. Usually it was to climb ranks or to cement a partnership between companies. Sometimes it was for her own reasons, hidden from everyone. He'd never met her, only heard stories about her from his colleagues — everyone had friends of friends who knew her and feared her — and now here she was, ready to strike.

Kyoya wasn't particularly worried. His years in the host club had been a prelude to the stuffy business galas his father threw: he spent most of his time flirting with the daughters of whoever was important and always wound up disappearing halfway through the night for a rendezvous in a coat closet or spare room. The girls never said anything to their fathers about this, except that the Ootori Group knew how to throw a good party and they hoped to do business with them again. It was all for the sake of the company.

Now that the two had finally met, it was a competition to see who could seduce who, and who would end up with the better deal. Kyoya never lost this part, but neither did Noa.

He stood up and offered her his hand gracefully. Upon standing, he took in her appearance: her long hair was in big waves and one side was tossed behind her shoulder, showing off her long neck. Her dress was black and strapless, tight against her body and knee-length. Her emerald ring sparkled on her finger as she placed his hand in his. As she walked in front of him, he soaked in every curve. _She's certainly dressed to kill_, Kyoya thought.

Haruhi had at least had the good sense to play _some _decent music, and Kyoya and Noa settled into a casual position. He held her close to him, close enough that he could smell her sweet floral perfume and feel the heat of her skin under her dress. She pressed her hips against his as soon as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"So, Noa," Kyoya asked after a few beats, "How is business?" Her father may have been in biotech, but Oshiro Enterprises was an electronics company.

"It's a wedding, Kyoya," she said. Her hand worked its way up his back, her fingers hooking over his shoulder. Her nails were as black and as shiny as her hair. They danced cheek to cheek — even in her high heels, he was several inches taller than her. "Relax."

"Onto more mannered subjects, then," Kyoya said, hugging her even closer as they spun, "Like how ravishing you look in that dress."

She let out a small laugh. "I know you've heard about me," she said lowly. "I've heard about you too."

"Oh?"

"But I have no interest in the Ootori Group," she continued. "Not yet, anyway. I think you're attractive, though, and I saw the way you looked at me, you think I'm attractive too. We're after the same thing. So maybe you can convince me that our companies should connect. I'm sure the Oshiros and the Ootoris could do wonderful things together, don't you agree?"

They weren't even really dancing anymore, just swaying. Her knee had slipped in between his thighs and was slowly nudging his leg, her voice was dripping with sex appeal and hidden meanings, her hand was brushing the nape of his neck, and Kyoya found himself intoxicated by all of it. He understood now how she was able to strike so easily. _She's good_.

"I think I have something in mind," he murmured. "Although it's not appropriate to say in the presence of a lady."

He felt her hold her breath for a fleeting second. Before she could say anything, though, his best friend caught his attention.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki shouted over the crowd as he pushed his way through. "It's almost time for speeches. You'd better have something nice to say about me!"

Noa pulled away from Kyoya, standing next to him to watch the exchange.

Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Tamaki, you made me rewrite it seven times, and you made me give it last night. You know exactly how it goes — you could probably recite it yourself."

"Kyoya!" Tamaki yelled, clearly offended. "It's custom for the best man to give a speech about the groom. You will not ruin my special day!"

Kyoya stopped just short of telling Tamaki that it was really Haruhi's special day, as he wasn't in the mood to argue further. Instead, he sighed. "Fine."

When Tamaki noticed that the Hitachiin twins had not stopped harassing his new wife and that Mori and Honey had stepped in, his one-track mind lead him away before he could say anything more.

"What a passionate man," Noa mused, crossing her arms as she watched Tamaki storm off.

"That's a word for it," Kyoya grumbled. "Would you like to come sit down with me? It seems I have a speech to prepare for."

She complied, and he turned her by her hips and led her back to their table with one hand on the small of her back. Her dress fit her seamlessly.

Someone — Kyoya couldn't be bothered to pay attention to who — announced speeches and had everyone return to their seats. As soon as Kyoya stood to give his, he felt Noa's foot rubbing his leg seductively underneath the table. When he glanced at her, though, she looked engrossed in his speech. He toasted the happy couple and drank his champagne a little too quickly.

Hikaru and Kaoru gave a joint speech, quickly absorbing everyone's attention. Kyoya leaned over to Noa so closely that his lips brushed her ear. "Now that my best man duties are over, I would like to get to know you better."

She didn't say anything. She kept her chin resting in her hands and her eyes on the twins, but she did lean into him.

"My family has a home nearby," he offered. "It'll be much quieter there."

"I have a room upstairs," she whispered. It was more of a clarification than an offer. "But I do have a few conditions if this is going to happen."

"That's it? You don't want to talk first? Let me shower you with compliments and sweet nothings and see where things take us?" He couldn't stop himself from saying it. He was used to sex this way: flowery, meaningless, quick. He thought it was the conventional way to do things. At least, the most conventional he could manage.

"We both know where this is going, so why bother?" she asked simply. "So would you like to hear my conditions or not? They're very simple, I think you'll agree to them. Or would you prefer it your way, which is much more work without the guarantee?"

He felt something he'd never experienced before — a mix of anger and and exploitation. A woman had never spoken to him this way, and he wasn't sure if he liked it or loathed it. Normally the ones he spoke to were frivolous and weak-willed, which made it easy to manipulate them with a smile and some rosy language. His life included some powerful women, but they were rarely powerful outside of business: they were just as frivolous as the rest. Women like Noa were something he usually rolled his eyes at. But he was so interested in this challenge, he couldn't resist this twisted charm.

"You have three seconds or the offer is off the table," she said, and he realized he'd never responded.

"Yes," he said quickly. "What are they?"

She spoke lowly. Her face stayed neutral — it didn't at all reflect the crass things she said — but he could see a glint of smugness in her eyes. "First, you will wear a condom or this is not happening. Second, you will not ejactulate inside of me — _vagina or otherwise_. And third, there will be no post-coital affections. When it's over, you will have exactly the amount of time it takes me to smoke one cigarette to get dressed and leave. Any questions?"

In all of the stories he'd heard about her, not once were these claws mentioned. He wasn't sure if he liked it or loathed it, but he was sure that he wanted to see how the night progressed.

"No," he said.

"Wonderful." She smoothed her dress and subtly reached into the bodice, pulling out a keycard. She held it between two fingers and offered it to him. When he took it, she leaned into him. He could feel her breath on his neck and he almost kissed her right then and there. "Room 27. Come in ten minutes."

She stood up and brushed herself off. She walked over to the dance floor confidently, welcoming Kyoya's wandering eyes. Her ass was tight and high and her legs were long and lean, and he made a mental note to thank the designer of her shoes for making that possible.

She found Haruhi and kissed her on both cheeks to bid her farewell. She even hugged and congratulated Tamaki, who seemed to have calmed down for the time being. He saw her wink at the Hitachiin twins as she walked passed them, but they didn't even have time to register this until she was several feet away from them. Kyoya felt a surge of smugness, and adjusted his glasses to hide his smirk.

—

"Right on time," Noa said when Kyoya entered her hotel room. She was rifling through the bureau. He noticed that she had freshened up — darker eye makeup, stronger perfume, shinier skin. She no longer wore her shoes, so he slipped his off too.

"I don't usually do things this way," he admitted.

"Oh, God, you're not a virgin, are you?" she asked with genuine concern.

He felt his cheeks flush. "No, of course not," he said. He cleared his throat. "That stuff I said back there — about flirting — that's usually the way I do this." Flirting was the best way to figure out the character of your lover: were they more submissive or dominant? Would they prefer something more traditional, like in a bed or on a couch, or would they be okay against a wall? How would they act when it was over? He didn't know any of these things about Noa, but he did look forward to finding out.

"Great," she said. "Something new for both of us then." She closed the drawer and tossed something to him: a condom.

_Both of us?_ He was so out of sorts that he didn't know how to respond for a second, he just stared at the foil packet.

"Do you need me to put it on for you?" she joked.

He hoped that he could get it together long enough to perform well. The Oshiros would be a valuable asset, and an alliance with her father's biotech company would certainly impress his family.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

She smiled, walking slowly over to him. "There we go," she encouraged quietly when she reached him. She put her hands on the lapel of his jacket and straightened it. She looked up at him with big, expressive eyes before removing his glasses. He smiled for a second before crashing his lips against hers.

She made a noise in surprise but kissed him eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He put his hands on her hips and guided her to the bed. Sex was something he was well-versed in: he need not worry about powerful women, just about letting one thing organically lead to another.

He held her tightly against the bed, but that didn't stop her from moving. Her hands were around his neck, on his back, pulling his hair, tugging at his clothes. She finally gained enough momentum to flip him over and straddle him.

They broke their kiss breathlessly. She guided his hands to her zipper and she assisted him in pulling it down. Her dress slipped from her chest, revealing a lacy strapless black bra. He sat up, keeping her in his lap, and together they unbuttoned his shirt, exchanging kisses along the way. She kissed with passion, like they had kissed a thousand times before. He couldn't stop himself from kissing her back with the same passion — it was better that way. It had been too long since he'd been with someone for the sake of romance.

He peeled the sleeves of his shirt off and threw it to the ground and wrapped his arms around her once more. She felt warmer, softer. He unhooked her bra with ease and she suddenly broke the kiss to look at him, an almost worried expression in her eyes. He held her gaze as she slipped it down her chest, then tentatively put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her softly.

Suddenly, her hands found their way to his belt. The black leather was stiff but no match for her determination. After pulling it free from the last loop, her fingers began digging into his pants. He couldn't stop the trembling of his hips, prolonging the menial task. He grew impatient and assisted her, and soon he was standing to slide off his pants and socks.

She was on her knees at the edge of the bed, shoulder height to him. He put a strong hand on her neck and leaned down to kiss her, but it didn't last long. She smiled softly and pulled down his boxers as well. A quiet giggle escaped her lips at the gasp he emitted. The air was cool around his hardened cock, but was soon warmed when her hand wrapped around the thick base. She made a face, clearly impressed by his size and girth, and he couldn't help but flush. He felt goosebumps crawl up his body.

Looking up at him, she began to slide her hand up and down as he watched with a critical eye. Leaning in slowly, she stuck out the tip of her tongue and flicked it over the head.

A long hiss sounded, raising her confidence. She wrapped her lips around the tip completely and looked up at him again. His breathing became shakier, and his fingers found their way into her perfect hair. He pushed her forward slightly, and she slowly enveloped his length in her warm mouth. His jaw dropped and his head fell backwards. He grunted as she began sucking heavily on his thick cock.

After a few moments he felt his knees buckle. Her hand worked wherever her mouth couldn't reach — she didn't even flinch when he felt the back of her throat — and he had to force himself to pull her hair so she would stop. She seemed to understand and pulled away, still pumping him quickly and squinting her eyes in preparation. He moaned loudly as he unintentionally exploded all over her face and chest.

"I-I'm—" he stammered, his eyes widening in terror. "I'm so sorry, I—"

"_Relax_, Kyoya. I said you can't cum _in_ me, I didn't say anything about cumming _on_ me," she reminded him gently. His thoughts were a little hazy after the explosive orgasm, but he did remember her saying that.

He tried to catch his breath as she climbed off the bed to clean herself off. His hands automatically went to his flaccid penis,  
slowly trying to stroke himself back to life. He sat at the edge of the bed, jacking himself off until she was finished.

She returned quickly, having shed her bra and underwear. She looked breathtaking naked, like a Greek goddess. Her hair was perfectly disheveled, her lipstick was still intact, and her emerald ring stood out against the creamy color of her skin. He wondered if she kept the ring on just to remind people who she was and how she got here.

He couldn't think for long, as he felt her hands push him backwards. He followed their guidance willingly, falling against the soft bed. She crawled on top of him, finally establishing which of the two of them would be the dominant one. For once, he didn't mind.

He reached out for her hips and hugged her to him, hoping for just one more of those passionate kisses. She pushed her hair behind one ear and deepened the kiss, resting on top of him. Breaking apart, she sighed happily. "Do you have the condom?" she whispered into his lips.

He reached for the bedside table, feeling around until he felt the wrapper poking his palm. He ripped it open eagerly and she sat up so he could roll it on. She smiled at him sheepishly, and he couldn't help but smile back. He sat up on his elbows to kiss her, feeling intoxicated as her tongue slipped into his mouth. They fought for dominance again, but neither won, all that mattered at that point was reaching maximum pleasure. He could feel her settle against his body, and his hands found their way to her breasts, fondling them softly. His thumb and forefinger expertly rolled across her nipples, tweaking the sensitive bud until she gasped against him.

He slid her hands down her body, gripping her firm ass tightly. There were no words exchanged as he lifted her slightly and pressed the swollen head of his penis against her entrance. They both froze. She was dripping with arousal, he could feel it slick against their thighs.

"Go," she whispered.

He pulled nearly all the way out and pushed back in immediately. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. He pounded into her, relishing in the weight of her body on top of his, loving the way her breasts jumped as they thrust together. He sat up and she gripped his shoulders, riding him like it was her job. He went as fast as he could and she met his pace with equal fervor, whimpering sexily in his ear.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and grunted as he pushed into her. The fire in his stomach grew. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed in the otherwise silent room.

It became obvious when both of them were on the edge. Kyoya could feel his face contort in concentration, trying desperately to reach another orgasm. Her breathing sounded more like choking. His thrusts became more erratic until finally he pushed her forcefully onto her back and fucked her until his blurry vision went white. He pulled out suddenly and ripped the condom off with a snap, using his hand as a pathetic substitute until he came a few seconds later on her stomach. He didn't know if she'd reached her orgasm. He didn't care.

She hummed contentedly, her fingers running over the warm liquid. She stayed still for a few seconds before sitting up and crawling to the head of the bed. She reached for the cigarette and lighter on the bedside table and inhaled deeply.

"You know, I don't think the Suohs allow smoking in their hotel rooms," he said, standing and picking his glasses up from the floor. He was a little surprised they didn't break.

"Well, I could buy the Suohs, so..." she didn't finish, only exhaled. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did," he said, pulling on his boxers. His dick was still a little wet. "Did you?"

"Yes, actually," she said. "I was worried there for a second."

He pursed his lips. Even though her tone was light, he was still mildly annoyed. "What did you mean when you said 'something new for both of us?'"

She inhaled again, taking her time. "I usually flirt too. But I know what they say about me and I know what they say about you, so flirting was just a waste of time. I was being serious when I said I think you're attractive."

"I think you are too," he admitted.

"I know," she said into the butt of her cigarette.

He struggled to lace his belt through the loops of his trousers. "What would your husband think if he knew what you were doing?" He had asked it to ruffle her feathers, and from the look on her face, she knew this game too.

Her eyes narrowed. "Hypotheticals are useless."

"Humor me," he said with a smirk.

"Fine," she snapped. "Itsuki loved me — _loved_ me. He knew he couldn't satisfy me the same way a healthy man could, and he gave me his blessing to do whatever I wanted after he died. He even wanted me to remarry, if I found a nice man." She paused to take a drag. "What would your father think?"

From the smug look on her face, he could tell she had gotten him where it hurt. "Hypotheticals are useless," he said, adjusting his glasses.

"Touché," she said. She didn't press him.

"Do you think you will remarry?" he asked, looking at her wedding ring again.

"Someday," she said, looking out the window. The city lights sparkled in the distance. "Although I think I'd like to do it for love this time. Arranged marriages are okay, but women get the short end of the stick — I don't need a man to succeed anymore than a man needs a woman to."

"And yet, you use men to further yourself," he said calmly, evenly.

She gave him a hard look. "I use men because I'm comfortable with sexuality and we can both benefit. No one says anything cruel about you when you do the exact same thing. We are the same, Kyoya." Before he could say anything, she squashed out her cigarette in a crystal ashtray. "Time's up."

—

Four days later, Kyoya found himself locking his office door and pacing the room restlessly before sitting down. He stood up again to close the blinds — he didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. He pulled a business card from his breast pocket and dialed the number, waiting patiently for an answer.

"Oshiro Enterprises, how may I direct your call?" a perky woman asked.

"Noa Oshiro, please."


End file.
